


Nothing Could Faze Us, Again

by Cheesecloth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hope that counts, M/M, Moth's Poetics Fest 2019, Poetic-ish words, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: "Merlin couldn’t help staring, even though it blinded him."





	Nothing Could Faze Us, Again

**Author's Note:**

> For  Moth's Poetry Fest : https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/398814

The sun was particularly brutal that day. Not in the sense of overwhelming heat, but in the sense that it’s light unfairly enveloped the prince in a gorgeous halo. His golden head was illuminated, light surpassing every crevice in the dark. His sun-licked skin seemed to shimmer from the sweat of his knightly dance. 

Merlin couldn’t help staring, even though it blinded him. 

Arthur spun with his sword dangerously close to his opponent’s throat, an easy grin on his face as his knight admitted defeat and the others cheered tiredly. 

The prince could keep fighting for hours. Clearly, he was in his element if even the sun showed it’s bright approval. His eyes creased in victory and Merlin’s heart whispered it’s own approval. 

Another knight stood upon the training ground, ready to test his own skill against the Future King of Camelot. Within moments, their shields raised and heavy swords clashed, their loud song spreading through the field, where Merlin could swear even the flowers leaned closer to hear. 

The end was almost bittersweet, the sun too heavy on Arthur’s knights, so they each parted to their own servants for the solace of a bath. It took everything in Merlin not to run to his glowing prince. His radiance shined brighter as his smile still graced his handsome golden face. Merlin squinted at him, the reflection on the armor almost too much. Arthur leaned into him, creating cool shadows and Merlin could suddenly see again. 

“Better?” His voice was low enough to fill the base of mountains. 

His own was breathless. “Yes, sire.”

The Pendragon heir lightly pushed Merlin towards the castle, still glowing softly from the throes of battle. Merlin dabbed the towel gently on his prince’s wet skin as they walked, his golden prat glancing at him with an almost fond look that made breathing an easier task. Anything his prince required, any task, he would willingly do for this man. 

Merlin doesn’t know how it happened, how a few short years turned into a dedication that would reach into forever, but he can’t quite question it when the halos leave Arthur’s skin under the shade of the castle, soft orange light caressing his skin now, instead of illuminating it. 

In the privacy of the prince’s rooms, Arthur sends him a significant glance, and Merlin grins as he whispers words that have become their tradition after a bout of training. The sweat that slipped down every inch of Arthur’s skin disappeared, evaporating into the air in a sudden breeze, and Arthur released a satisfied breath against his magic. So Merlin let it linger on his prince, as it craved to do anyway. 

The warlock used his hands to strip Arthur from his armor, wanting to feel that warm skin against the pads of his fingers while Arthur stretched his worn muscles. 

The tunic was easy to lift over Arthur’s head, leaving his soft golden hair in a tufted mess that Merlin reached up to flatten down. His prince’s eyes tore from the armor haphazardly disregarded on the floor to Merlin’s eyes. They were still creased with a smile. 

Arthur leaned closer, their foreheads suddenly against one another’s. Their breaths mingled and Merlin huffed an impatient laugh. 

“Come here already, you prat.” 

His hands fell to the back of Arthur’s neck, pressing him close into a kiss. Arthur’s arms enclosed around Merlin’s back, pulling them truly flushed together. 

“Is that any way to address your prince?” Arthur whispered in a laugh against their lips. 

Merlin pulled away and rest his forehead on Arthur’s again, grinning. “It’s how I will address my future king, sire. For as long as he would have me.” 

Arthur made a noise as he swooped in for a surging kiss this time, his response drowned out as he snogs the life out of Merlin.


End file.
